Constantly Changing (絶えず変化する)
by epicmuffins
Summary: Lucy and Ashley Heartfillia are identical twins, and are the outcasts of the school. They also bear a curse that has been passed down the generations of their family. What will happen when Natsu Dragneel moves back to town?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy and Ashley Heartfillia were sisters. Identical twins, to be exact. They were both the outcasts of the school, what people would call "emo". However, they weren't emo at all. They just acted like it. Both of them were inseparable. Know one really knew that much about them, and they liked it that way. They never got close to anyone except each other. There was also a few secrets they had that no one knew about. That's just how it was, and no one questioned it.

Well, that was going to change today.

Lucy Heartfillia woke up, only thinking about how much she hated school. She slowly got out of her bed and put on her school uniform. It consisted of a black skirt, white stockings, and a white button up shirt, a black blazer, and a black and white striped tie. But Lucy and Ashley customized there's a little bit.

Instead of the blazer, they had a black leather jacket. They had a black studded necklace and bracelet, Ashley's on her right wrist, and Lucy's on her left wrist. They also had knee high black boots.

Lucy sighed, her brown eyes staring at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a black ribbon and put her blonde hair in a side ponytail. She sighed, and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and got out two bowls and the milk. "ASHLEY!" she yelled.

"What!?" came the muffled reply.

"Come get some breakfast!" Lucy yelled. She heard shuffling from Ashley's room. About a minute later, Lucy's blonde haired twin came out of her room, yawning as she pulled on her leather jacket.

"What do we have?" Ashley asked.

"Cereal,"

"Boring,"

"I know," Lucy sighed. "But that's all we have,"

"Then let's get more stuff tonight," Ashley said. Lucy nodded. She poured the cereal into the bowls and drowned the cereal in milk. She got out two spoons and handed one to her sister. Ashley took it and quickly ate her food, as did Lucy. When they finished they looked at the time shouted simultaneously, "WE'RE LATE!" and ran to the door, grabbing their bags on the way out.

It took them a few minutes to get to school. When they walked into school, they weren't even panting. People looked at them and cleared out of the way and started whispering. The twins heard things like "Look, it's the emos," and "They creep me out."

Lucy and Ashley ignored them, walking to their first class. They walked in and silence spread around the classroom. Everyone stared at them, watching as they went to sit down. When they did, all the students went back to talking, glancing occasionally at the twins. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"We have a new student today, everyone!" She said happily. All the students started whispering to each other, except Lucy and Ashley, who just glanced at each other. "You can come in now!" the teacher called. The door opened and the new student opened the door and opened up.

All of the girls in the class, except Lucy and Ashley, started drooling. He was obviously fit, no doubt about that. Instead of the tie on his school uniform, he had a white scarf. His eyes were onyx black, and he had pink hair. He gave a breathtaking grin, his pearly whites shining.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you guys!" he said happily.

" , please sit back there, by the twins," the teacher said. Many of the students started whispering again.

"Geeze, I feel sorry for him," and "He's screwed," came up a few times. But the most common was "First day, sitting by the emo freaks? Wow, tough luck," or something like that. Natsu looked confused by the comments and went to sit by Lucy and Ashley.

He looked them both over. "Hey, I'm-"

"We know," the twins cut him off as he sat down. "I'm Lucy," Lucy said.

"And I'm Ashley," Ashley added. Natsu nodded.

"Well, nice to meet ya!" He grinned at them.

"Yeah, sure," They said. Natsu looked confused.

"Just leave us alone," Ashley said.

"It's how we like it," Lucy added.

"That seems boring," Natsu said. He looked back at the front of the class, and the twins glanced at each other again. _Was he…..actually talking to us?_ Lucy thought.

**KLJADFLKJDFALKJ RANDOMNESS**

It was now lunch time. Lucy and Ashley started to go up to the roof, where they usually had lunch. "Hey, hey wait!" The twins assumed that the person was talking to someone else and kept walking. That was until someone grabbed onto their arms. "I told you to wait," Natsu whined.

"We told you to-" Ashley began.

"Leave us alone," Lucy finished. Natsu still grinned.

"Come on, eat lunch with us!" Natsu said.

"Us?" the twins asked. The pink haired male nodded.

"I used to live here a while back, most of my old friends are still here," he explained.

"Why would they want to sit with us?" Lucy asked.

"Um….I didn't talk to them about it," Natsu said sluggishly, letting go of their arms.

Ashley and Lucy looked at each other. "That makes sense," They said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Just leave-" Lucy began.

"Us alone," Ashley ended. With that, the twins left to go to the roof. Natsu stood there, wondering what they meant by 'why would they want to sit with us.'

Lucy and Ashley sat down on the roof. They looked in their bags for their lunches and turned to each other. "We forgot again," They said. "WHY ARE WE SO STUPID!" they yelled, looking at the sky, hands gripping their hair.

"This is the third time this week," Lucy ground, hands dropping to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" a voice said. The twins looked up to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel, surrounded by the old friends he must've been talking about before.

"We told you to leave us alone," Lucy and Ashley told him.

"We told ya this would happen," one of the guys said. Lucy recognized him as Gray Fullbuster. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. Instead of the tie, he had a silver cross necklace. He was missing his shirt. "They're always like that," he added.

One of the girls nodded. Her name was Erza Scarlet. She had long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was known around the school for being the student council president and the scariest person in the school.

"Juvia is surprised that they told you their names," Juvia Lockster said. She had blue hair that curled at the bottom. She always spoke in third person and was obsessed with a certain Gray Fullbuster.

The twins sighed and stood up. "We'll tell you again Dragneel," Ashley said.

"Leave us alone," and with that, they walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu yelled.

"Leave them alone, Flame Head," Gray said. "They're not gonna change," That was all that the twins heard.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Lucy asked Ashley.

"We might as well just walk around," Lucy said. Ashley nodded. The twins started to walk around the school grounds, just talking. Suddenly, Lucy stopped. Ashley stopped a few seconds later and looked back at her.

"Hey, Ashley," Lucy began. Ashley hummed, showing she heard. "I know that you're going to get mad at me for this, but…" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. "Do you ever wonder where….he is?" She asked. Ashley tensed up.

"Why should we care about that bastard," Ashley said. Lucy looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Lucy said. "I shouldn't have asked about him," she added.

"It's fine," Ashley said. "Just….just don't talk about him," Lucy nodded. "Let's go," Ashley turned and kept walking. Lucy ran to catch up.

The bell rang from inside and the sisters looked at each other. "We're screwed," they said, and ran over to the school.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So tell me what you think my friends! Even if you hate it, TELL MAHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two cats sat on the railing of a building. They both had golden fur with white paws and tips of their ears and tail. They had a ginger pattern of fur on their backs that kind of looked like a fairy **(A/N I seriously don't see how that looks like a fairy….)**. They both had brown eyes. They both had black studded collars, on around their necks, and the other above one of their paws. One had it on the right leg and the other had it on the left leg. The two cats jumped off of the railing and onto the floor. There was a crowd there, full of cats and wolves. The two cats glanced at each other.

"They must be getting lonely," one said. The other nodded. They both bounded to the doors.

"Hey, wait, you guys!" The two turned to see a blue colored cat. "You guys leaving already?" she asked.

One of the cats nodded. "Sorry Levy, but Suzie and Gwen must be getting lonely," she said.

"How can they be lonely? I mean, they could be entertained by a cardboard box," Levy said. The two twin cans nodded.

"True," They said.

"But what about food?" one asked. Levy nodded.

"Guess you're right there," she said. "Well, see you later, Lucy, Ashley!" Levy ran off to join some of the others.

Lucy and Ashley ran out of the abandoned building that everyone called Fairy Tail.

*****MORE FREAKING STARS*****

The two girls walked into their apartment, to see two cat like creatures rolling a ball back and forth. They were muttering something about '2+2 is 4'.

"Freaking ADHD cats," Ashley growled. The two exceeds looked up at the twins.

"Ashley! Lucy!" the two exceeds yelled. Wings appeared on their backs as they flew over to their owners.

"Hey Suzie, Gwen," Lucy said.

"You came back for us!" Suzie yelled.

"We thought you were going to abandon us!" Gwen sniffed.

"But we were wrong!" They said.

"How could we possibly think that you would leave us!" Suzie and Gwen reached their arms into the sky.

"We're so ashamed of ourselves!" tears started streaming down their furry cheeks. Lucy and Ashley sweat dropped.

"Alright, calm down," Lucy said, holding her hands out in front of her.

"We came to bring you food," Ashley said, putting her bag by the door.

"Food!?" the exceeds yelled. "What ya bring? What ya bring?" they asked, flying in circles.

"Shut up," Ashley ordered, glaring. The exceeds clamped their mouth shut and hugged each other.

"Ashley's scary," they whispered.

"So we were just gonna make some ramen for you guys," Lucy said. The exceeds smiled.

"RAMEN! RAMEN!" the twins ignored the exceeds. Lucy got water ready for the ramen. The exceeds kept chanting until Ashley exploded. She grabbed the two exceeds by the tails and chucked them out the window. Lucy walked over to the window.

"Come back in about 10 minutes, the ramen will be done by then," she smiled and closed the window, leaving enough open for the exceeds to be able to open it again. Ashley looked at Lucy.

"You're too soft on them," she said.

Lucy sighed. "I know,"

It was silent for a few minutes, when the two exceeds came back. "We brought friends!" they yelled.

"People actually put up with you enough?" Ashley asked. A blue exceed came up behind them.

"Aye sir!" he said. Then they noticed that he was carrying something.

"Hey, ya gonna let us in?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Ashley sighed.

Suzie and Gwen smiled and opened the window, flying inside. "We found others, they're coming too!" they said.

"Great," Lucy and Ashley said. Natsu grinned as the blue exceed flew him in.

"Don't sound more enthusiastic or anything," he said, landing on his feet as his exceed dropped him.

"Who's the exceed?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Happy!" Happy said. Gwen and Suzie started flying around.

"When's the ramen gonna be ready?" Suzie asked.

"Soon," Ashley said.

"You're making ramen?" Natsu asked, his eyes sparkling.

"You're lucky we let you in here," Lucy said.

"Don't push your luck," Ashley added. There was knocking at the widow. Three exceeds carrying people flew in. The people, surprisingly, were Gray, Juvia, and Erza. Lucy and Ashley sighed again.

"We're leaving," Lucy and Ashley said.

"NO DON'T LEAVE!" Suzie, Gwen, and Natsu yelled.

"Shut up," the twins said, leaving the apartment. "Ya know how to finish the ramen,"

They slammed the door shut and left the apartment. Lucy looked at Ashley. "To the guild?" she asked. Ashley nodded. They started running until they reached a forest. They jumped in the air and their bodies started glowing, morphing into the shape of a cat. The light disappeared and they ran towards an abandoned building.

The jumped into a window and onto the floor. Levy ran up to them. "Hey, I thought you were going home," she said.

"Unexpected guests," They said.

"Suzie and Gwen invited some people over," Ashley said.

Levy smiled. "Sounds like them," she said.

"Sadly," the twins sighed. Levy laughed.

"Come on Lucy, I found a good book for you!" She said. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked. Levy nodded. "Let's go!"

Levy lead the bookworm towards the back of the guild, and pushed a book towards Lucy with her paws. "I have a feeling that you'll really like this one," she said. Lucy's eyes were shining as she pulled it towards her.

"Thanks, Levy!" she said. She looked at the book and muttered something under her breath. The book glowed and disappeared. "I'll start reading it as soon as I get home!" Lucy told her.

"If Suzie and Gwen let you," Levy laughed. Lucy nodded.

"I really wonder why they wanted to stay with me and Ashley," Lucy said. "We're the total opposites!" she added.

Levy shook her head. "They never let you get bored, and that's very useful," she said. Lucy couldn't help but agree with the blue cat. Ashley ran up to the two.

"They should be gone by now," she said. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm not so sure…" she said.

"If they're still there, we can force them out," Ashley said. "It's our apartment, not theirs," Lucy nodded and turned back to Levy.

"See you tomorrow, Levy!" The two twins ran out of the guild and started to run back to the city of Magnolia. They stopped when they saw two familiar brown exceeds, leading a group of people and exceeds behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ashley yelled. All the people jumped, they only heard a cat yowling.

"That's them!" Gwen and Suzie yelled. They both flew over to the cats.

"They aren't supposed to know about us!" Lucy said. "What are we gonna do now? There's no way they won't find out!" she finished.

"C'mon Lucy! Calm down!" Suzie said happily.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled except for Gwen, Suzie, Lucy, and Ashley.

"You're saying….the cat's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No, idiot," Gwen scoffed.

"The cats are Lucy and Ashley," Suzie added.

"You expect us to believe that!?" Erza yelled.

"We might as well show them," Ashley said.

Lucy nodded hesitantly. The two cats bodies started glowing, and they turned into the shape of two human females. When the light disappeared, Lucy and Ashley were standing there.

Everyone except the two exceeds started staring. Lucy and Ashley looked at each other. "Gramps is gonna kill us," Ashley said. Lucy sniffed and her eyes widened, suddenly smiling.

"No he's not, they're all one of us!" she said.

"Huh?"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**If you guys want to make a cover image for any one of my stories, feel free to send me a link to it, or one that you think would look good for the story :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy and Ashley decided that they would lead them back to their apartment to explain some things. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all extremely confused as they went back to the apartment. All that the twins would tell them is that they would tell them when they get back, but not before then.

Lucy and Ashley opened the door and invited their unwelcomed guests into their small but homey apartment. Natsu, Gray, and Erza sat down on the couch in their living room. Lucy and Ashley stood up on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall after setting down some tea on the coffee table.

"Now, for explaining," Ashley said. "I'm just gonna let Lucy do it since she's smart one," she added.

"It all started about a hundred years ago." Lucy began. "Most of the people involved were normal, like all of us. But...they got involved with the wrong people. These 'wrong people' were only after them for revenge, for things that they didn't do. They only thought they did because they looked like the person who actually did it. The 'wrong people' would get pissed when they finally told them and they denied ever doing whatever it was that they're look a like did. So they turned to a mage for help. They asked him to cast a curse on the look alikes and the future generations of their families for all time. The mage agreed." Lucy said. "You can guess what that curse is," she added. Natsu, Gray and Erza nodded. "But, the curse has started to fade. The look alikes could only be in their animal forms, but now we can change at will." Lucy finished.

"We know, it's not a very climactic story for a curse," Ashley said. "But we have to live with the curse we have," she sighed.

"So you're saying that we have this curse as well?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded.

"I can smell it on you," She said.

"We'll take you to the guild tomorrow," Ashley said.

"The guild?" Natsu asked.

Lucy and Ashley grinned. "Fairy Tail!" they said.

"Now get out," Ashley said.

"No way! We just found out we're supposed to be cursed and you're about to throw us out?" Natsu asked.

"Don't make me use number 35," Ashley growled.

Lucy shrank back. "You'd go that far?" she asked. Ashley nodded.

"What's number 35?" Erza asked. Ashley grinned.

"I'd be happy to show you!" she said. She turned to Natsu. "Torture technique number 35!" she yelled. Natsu physically paled. "The Bitch Drop!" Ashley pulled Natsu so he was standing up, then wrapped her left leg around his neck and her left arm around his left arm. She pulled his right leg back.

"Fine! We'll leave, we'll leave!" Natsu yelled. Ashley let him go. Natsu ran out the window. Gray followed soon after. Erza bowed politely before leaving through the front door. Suzie and Gwen started shouting goodbye.

"Hey, Suzie?" Lucy asked. "Did you get the exceed's names?"

Suzie nodded. "Juvia's was Sam, Erza's was Sonja, and Gray's was Betsy!" she said. Lucy nodded.

"Sam, Sonja, and Betsy," she said. Lucy yawned. "I'm going to bed," she said. Ashley nodded. Lucy walked into her room and didn't bother to change before she fell on her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***Morning plays in background***

Lucy opened her eyes as she heard her alarm. She looked at the time, 7:30, and groaned. She sat up and straightened out her wrinkled button up shirt and skirt. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair.

Lucy walked out of her room and kicked on Ashley's door. "Get up, I won't forget lunch this time!" she said, walking to the kitchen and quickly made two bento boxes. Ashley walked into the room, dragging her feet. Lucy passed her one of the bento boxes.

The twins looked at the time and realized they were late again. They stuffed their lunch in their bags and sprinted to the school.

Again, when Lucy and Ashley walked on the school grounds, they acted like they didn't run. And again, whispers followed them down the halls and people cleared out of the way for the twins. They went into the classroom, and again, silence. They sat down, conversation.

Natsu walked into the room. A few people started talking to him as he went to sit down. He sat next to Lucy and Ashley, grinning at them. "G'morning!" he said.

Lucy and Ashley sighed. "Save it," they said.

"C'mon, I'm just trying to be nice," Natsu complained.

"When you join Fairy Tail-" Lucy began.

"Your efforts might not be pointless," Ashley ended.

"What do you mean 'when I join Fairy Tail'?" Natsu asked.

The twins stayed silent. The bell rang.

**FOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD**

Lucy and Ashley were on the roof, taking out their lunches. The door to the roof opened, the twins turning their attention to it. Natsu ran up to them, followed by Gray and Erza. "We want to know about Fairy Tail," Erza said.

"We'd tell you, but everyone has to learn themselves." Ashley said.

"You'll like it, don't worry," Lucy said.

"Will they let us join?" Gray asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Lucy and Ashley asked.

"Well….we haven't turned into animals, like the curse said," Natsu said.

"None of us could until we joined Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"Some learn faster than others," Ashley added.

"When did you join?" Erza asked.

"We were 10," Lucy said.

"What about when you found out about the curse?" Gray asked.

"We always knew," Lucy and Ashley said.

"Before you ask, Lucy developed her powers when she was 10 and I was 11," Ashley said. "And Lucy can do more stuff with hers,"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. "You only told us about the curse," she added.

"Makarov will explain it better than I can," Lucy said.

Erza and Gray's eyes widened. "Makarov!?" they asked.

"You mean the principal?" Erza asked.

"He's not just the principal," Ashley said. "Gramps is the guildmaster, too," she added.

"Who else is in the guild from here?" Natsu asked.

"Find that out for yourself," Lucy said. "What's the fun if we tell you?" she asked. Natsu nodded.

"What _will_ you tell us about Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Nope," she said. "Makarov explains it better,"

The bell rang.

**NOOOOOO FOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD**

Natsu ran towards the twins at the end of the day. They were standing by the entrance of the school grounds. Lucy looked up at him when he stopped. "Where's Erza and Gray?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I don't keep track of ice freak," he said.

"What'd ya say, flame brain?" Gray asked as he walked up to the group.

"Ya heard me, ice popsicle!" Natsu yelled.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza said from behind the group. Natsu and Gray hugged each other.

"No ma'am!" they yelled. Erza smiled and nodded. She turned to the twins.

"Lucy, Ashley, take us to Fairy Tail," she ordered. The Heartfillias nodded and started to walk out of the school, Natsu, Gray, and Erza quickly following.

Lucy and Ashley stopped at the edge of the forest. "We aren't going to slow down for you," Ashley said, before they both jumped into the forest, their bodies glowing and morphing into the shape of a cat, then disappearing as they kept running. Natsu, Erza, and Gray following behind as best as they could.

The two cats stopped at the edge of the abandoned building. They sat and waited for the people they had brought with them. After they forced themselves through the branches, Lucy and Ashley pushed open the doors and jumped in.

When Natsu, Gray, and Erza saw everything that they didn't expect. Most of the animals there were fighting, not all of them even in animal form. Ashley quickly joined in the fight and Lucy went to the bar. Natsu and Gray grinned and jumped into the fight as well. Erza stood dumbfounded at the entrance.

After a few seconds, she moved over to the bar where there was a girl with long brown hair drinking from a barrel and a barmaid with long white hair, her bangs tied up on her head. Her blue eyes shined with happiness.

The girl with the white hair looked at Erza and smiled. "Oh, you must be new!" she said. "My name's Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," she said.

Erza smiled softly. "I'm Erza," she said. One of the cats sitting at the bar looked up from the barrel she staring at.

"Ugh, it's so loud," she complained. "So much for having a drink to relax," She muttered something and pulled out a card.

"That's enough guys, I suggest that you knock it off," she yelled out. One of the wolves started turning gray.

"Oh yeah, says who?" they asked.

A huge white wolf started glowing and turned into human form, his hands replaced by his paws.

A ginger wolf's paws started glowing. "You punks can be such a nuisance," he growled.

Ashley bared her fangs. "I'm ready for ya!" she yelled.

"They always fight like this?" Erza asked casually.

"Uh huh!" Mira said from behind the bar.

Another huge white wolf, bigger than the one from before, jumped up to the railing on the second floor. "Will you fools stop bickering like children?" he yelled. Everyone froze and turned into their human forms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, master!" Mira said happily.

"Did you say master?" Natsu and Gray asked.

Ashley started laughing. "Man, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this one you gu-" she got cut off as a huge paw smashed down on her.

The huge wolf looked at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. "Well, seems we have some new recruits," he said as he turned into his human form of a small, elderly man. "Nice to meet ya!" he said happily.

"He's tiny! Is he really the guild master here?" Natsu asked.

Mira nodded. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov!" she said.

Makarov turned around and jumped onto the railing, his back hitting it before he climbed on. The guild stood and waited for him to start.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" he began. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He held up a stack of papers. "This is the biggest stack of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?" he asked.

"All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" The guild looked down and sighed. "However," he crumpled up the papers in his hand. "I say to heck with the council!" He threw the papers into the crowd and a small blue haired girl jumped to catch it.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? The curse we bear isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To use our powers one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our powers will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished as he held up his right hand with the thumb and index finger sticking out, the rest of the guild copying his action and cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Makarov had lead Erza, Natsu, and Gray into his office, along with Lucy, Ashley, and Levy, who was the petite girl with blue hair. "So, I guess that you want to know somethings," Makarov said.

Erza nodded. "Lucy and Ashley only told us about the curse," she said. Makarov nodded.

"Well, a little after the curse was created, guilds were created as well. In fact, Fairy Tail was the first guild." Makarov began. "There is also..sort of a government you could say. The council keeps track of all the guilds, and there are certain people who know of our powers that send us requests for jobs. That's where Fairy Tail gets all the complaints from, we're very destructive," Makarov sweatdropped.

"That's all you need to know for now, where do you want your guild mark and what color?" he asked, holding up the guild stamp. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked surprised.

"Guild mark?" they asked.

Lucy, Ashley, and Levy all stepped forward. Lucy took off the left sleeve of her jacket, showing a black guild stamp on her arm. Ashley took off the right sleeve, and showed the same guild mark. Levy turned around so that the her back showed, showing her blue guild mark through the back less orange dress she was wearing.

Natsu showed his left shoulder and said "Red."

Gray and Erza looked at him. Erza showed her right arm and said "Blue."

Gray pointed to his chest, where his shirt had disappeared again. "Dark blue," he said.

They all got their guild stamps and Makarov looked at the three. "Now, for the test," he said.

"Test?" Natsu asked, paling.

"Not a real test," Lucy said. "It's just to see if you've developed any of your powers yet," she added. Natsu looked relieved.

"Lucy, Ashley, your jackets," Makarov said. The twins handed them over. "Levy, your headband," Levy took off her orange headband and placed it on his desk. Makarov looked at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. He gave Natsu Lucy's jacket, Erza Ashley's, and Gray Levy's headband.

He turned to Lucy, Ashley, and Levy. "Go," the three started glowing and ran out of the guild. "Your assignment, track them," Makarov told the other three. They nodded and ran out of the guild.

**TO THE FORESTTTTTTTT**

Lucy ran through the trees, flashing past them as she left a trail for Natsu to follow. She jumped onto a tree and started climbing, and sat down on a high branch. She watched as the wind rustled the branches, flicking her tail.

Her brown eyes watched as she saw some bushes start moving, and watched as the pink haired male crawled through. He stood up and brushed off the leaves, then sniffed the air again. He looked up and grinned as he saw Lucy.

"I found you!" He yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped down so she landed softly on his head. She crept down so she she was laying on his shoulders, her tail swishing back and forth on his chest. Natsu looked at her and grinned. Lucy purred softly as Natsu walked back to the guild.

"Is Fairy Tail always like that, like how we first came in?" Lucy nodded. Natsu had a face splitting grin. "Then I like it already!" Lucy's lips curled upwards. Natsu kept up a one sided conversation as he walked back to the guild. The whole way, Natsu couldn't help but keep a smile on his face. When they reached the guild, Lucy jumped off Natsu's shoulder. Natsu's smile dropped.

Lucy ran into the guild and sat on the bar, looking at Mirajane. "Hey, Mirajane!" she said, Mira looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, hi Lucy. The usual?" Lucy nodded happily. Natsu walked over to the bar and dropped her jacket over her head. Lucy struggled with it for a second before pulling it off her head. Natsu couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

Lucy muttered something under her breath and the jacket glowed, then disappeared. Natsu looked surprised. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Lucy smiled. "You'll never know," she said.

"She said 'You'll never know'," Mira said, putting down a glass full of a vanilla milkshake. Lucy jumped up and started licking it up. Natsu smiled at her. Mira smiled. "NaLu," she whispered under her breath.

Suzie and Gwen jumped up from behind her. "Na+Lu is NaLu!" they shouted.

"Where did they come from?" Lucy asked.

"I invited them," Mira said, smiling. Another exceed jumped up from behind them.

"Hey Hana!" Suzie said happily.

"Na+Lu is NaLu! Na+Lu is NaLu!" all three exceeds chanted. Mira smirked.

"The exceeds are always on my side," she said.

The three cat like creatures shrugged. "What can we say?" Gwen said.

"We just love shipping," Hana added.

Lucy stuck her head in the glass, trying to get to the rest of her milkshake. "Lucy, no matter how hard you try, you aren't going to get the rest of that," Cana said.

"Shut up Cana!" Lucy said after she took her head out of the glass. Natsu watched as she stuck her head in the glass again, sticking her pink tongue to drink the rest of her milkshake. Suzie and Gwen sighed.

"Lucy, you're one of the smartest people in the guild but you don't know how to drink the rest of that," Hana said, pointing to the glass. Lucy took her head out of the glass. She pushed the glass over and watched as the milkshake slid on to the side, so she could drink it. When she was done, she looked up at Hana.

"Go ahead, say that again," Lucy growled. Hana hid behind Suzie and Gwen.

"Please don't kill me!" she said. Makarov came down the stairs.

"So how'd he do?" he asked.

"It only took him about 10 minutes to find me," Lucy said. Makarov nodded.

"Lucy, I want you to be his mentor. Teach him everything he needs to know," Lucy nodded.

Makarov went back up the stairs. Natsu turned to Lucy and grinned. "So looks like you're stuck with me," he said.

"We start tomorrow," Lucy said.

"She said that you start tomorrow," Mira said. Natsu grinned even wider, if possible.

"I can't wait!" he said.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I didn't describe the exceeds very well, so I'm gonna do that here. Another thing that I should say, is that the exceeds are based off of me and my friends.**

**Suzie: Suzie is based off of me, she has brown fur and blue-gray eyes, and wears black glasses.**

**Gwen: A dark brown, almost black fur with brown eyes. Also has black glasses.**

**Hana: Black exceed with brown eyes with black glasses.**

**Sam: Blonde, almost brown fur with green eyes.**

**Sonja: Dark brown fur with blue eyes.**

**Betsy: Brown fur with brown eyes and black glasses.**

**soon to be added:**

**Kendra: Like Suzie but without glasses. **

**Zorrana: A dark blonde with gray eyes (same color as Suzie and Kendra, yes I have two friends with the same eye color of me and I love it)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu already had his heightened senses in human form, but Erza and Gray turned out to have none. Erza had gotten Levy as her mentor, and Gray (to his surprise and horror) got Juvia. Natsu was extremely happy he got one of the twins has his mentor, meaning he got to spend more time with Lucy.

The next day was Friday, and Natsu was considerably happier. He wanted to go back to Fairy Tail and couldn't wait to spend more time with Lucy. He was practically bouncing in his last class. When the bell rang, he ran towards the entrance to wait for Lucy. When Lucy and Ashley made it to the entrance, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her towards the guild.

"Hey, slow down!" Lucy said. Natsu just laughed. He reached the forest and didn't hesitate to un in, not letting Lucy transform. Lucy sighed and started glowing, going into her animal form. She jumped up his arm and sat on his shoulder, putting a paw on his cheek. Natsu stopped and looked at her.

"Geez, you really can't wait can you?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna guess I'm supposed to say yes," Natsu said. He kept running. Lucy let her tail fall on his chest. Natsu couldn't fight off the smile.

When they made it to the guild, Lucy jumped off his shoulder and lead him behind the guild. When they got there, Lucy went into her human form. She sat down, crossing her legs. Natsu copied her.

"The first thing that you have to do is change into your animal form, and that will take a while." Lucy began. "So first thing we do, meditate," Natsu nodded. "Just focus on yourself," Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Lucy watched him, placing her head on her knuckles. She went into her animal form after a while. She curled up and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming steady as she fell asleep. Natsu opened one of his eyes after a while, then the other one when he saw Lucy asleep. He smiled as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. Lucy was purring softly, snuggling into the warmth.

Natsu went back to meditation. Lucy was still sleeping when he stopped. He started petting her, making her purr louder. He smiled at the sound. He watched her as her eyes opened. She blinked and yawned, looking around. Her eyes were only half open. "Morning!" Natsu said happily. Lucy looked up at him. When she realized what was going on, her eyes widened and she jumped out of his lap.

"W-what just happened?" she asked. Natsu, as expected, didn't respond. Lucy blushed under her fur. She turned and lead the way into the guild. When they walked in, Lucy ran over to the bar. She looked at Erza, who was sitting at the bar. "Hey, Erza!" she said. Erza was too preoccupied with her cake to notice.

Lucy yawned again and moved over to a window sill, and sat down. Natsu watched her and

walked over to her. "Hey, Lucy!" he said happily. Lucy yawned. Natsu reached out and scratched behind her ears. Lucy leaned into his hand, purring. She was softly blushing under her fur. Natsu smiled at her. He picked her up and leaned against the wall. Lucy fell asleep again. Natsu kept petting her as he looked around the guild.

Most of the people were drinking and talking. Gray and Juvia were no where to be seen, and Erza was eating her cake. Levy was sitting next to her. Natsu moved Lucy onto his head. He stood up and went outside. He sat down and started to meditate again, having nothing better to do. His body had a very faint glow to it. Lucy slipped off his head and into his lap, her stomach facing the sky.

Lucy was mewing quietly in her sleep. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Lucy. He repositioned them so that he was lying down and Lucy was on his chest. He was staring at the sky when he felt Lucy stirring. He looked down and saw Lucy staring at him. He looked up again and saw that it was sunset. "We should be heading home," Natsu said. Lucy nodded. She was about to jump off, until Natsu grabbed her and put her in his shoulders as stood up. Lucy looked at him questionably. "What? I like it," he said. Lucy blushed.

Her tail went around Natsu's neck and fell on his chest. Natsu leaned his head on Lucy, making her blush harder. She couldn't help but notice how warm he was.

Natsu took Lucy back to her apartment. Lucy was asleep again by the time he got there. He opened the door to her room and laid her on the pillow. Natsu let himself fall on the bed and felt Lucy wrap around his head.

***SNOREEEE***

When Natsu woke up, Lucy was still asleep. He couldn't open his eyes since Lucy's tail was covering them. Natsu smiled and lifted her tail off of his eyes. He looked up at Lucy and poked her face. Lucy whimpered and gently bit his finger. Natsu laughed. She opened her eyes and looked at Natsu. She let go of his finger and looked like she was saying 'sorry'. "It's okay," Natsu said.

Then her eyes widened and she growled at him. "What are you doing in my room?" she growled. Natsu backed off, alarmed by the growling.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" He yelled. Lucy sighed. She went into her human form.

"I asked what are you doing in my room?" Lucy glared at him.

Natsu shrugged. "The bed looked comfortable," Lucy sighed again. she stood up.

"Well, to the guild," she said. She led the way out of the apartment and towards the guild.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy hummed. " How long did It take for you to be able to transform?"

Lucy looked up. "About….a week I think," she said. She looked over at Natsu. "It's shouldn't take you that long to transform. You have a...talent for this, I guess,"

Natsu smirked. "I hope that I can transform soon, I want to see what it's like to be a wolf," he said. He folded his arms behind his head. Lucy nodded.

"I hope that you're going into this with no regrets though," she said. Natsu looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," she began. "Think of it like...when you're really hungry but comfortable. You want to go get something to eat, but you don't want to get up," She put her hands in her pockets. "It's a lot like that, but…" she broke off. "After a while of not transforming, you start getting sick. It's not a really fun thing to go through," she finished.

"Well, I'm happy I'm not," Natsu said. Lucy looked back at him. "I mean, I love Fairy Tail already!" Lucy smiled.

They reached the forest and Lucy turned to Natsu. "Picture yourself as a wolf," she ordered. Natsu nodded and closed his eyes. After a little bit, his body was glowing, but not as bright as it was when Lucy transformed. Lucy nodded. "That's enough," she said. Natsu opened his eyes. "You did good, but you're not able to transform yet,"

Natsu smiled. Lucy transformed and jumped on his head. "Can you understand me yet?" she asked. Natsu's eyes widened and she took that as a yes. "Good. Go to the same place as yesterday," Natsu nodded and started walking.

"How can I understand you?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged.

"You know, your hair is really soft," she said, pressing her paws onto his head.

"Keep doing that," Natsu said. Lucy complied. Lucy sat down on his head, her tail tickling the back of his neck.

Natsu reached the back of the guild and Lucy jumped off of his head. "Now, concentrate," she said. "Do the same thing as earlier," she added. Natsu sad down and closed his eyes. His body started glowing, a little brighter than before. After a few minutes, a glowing orb surrounded his body. The Fairy Tail seal appeared on the front, the silhouette of a wolf seen inside. The orb disappeared and Natsu opened his eyes. They flashed gold and went back to their normal color of onyx black.

"Did something...happen?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"In a few days, you'll be able to transform. You're done with this part of your training, congrats," Lucy said. Natsu smiled.

"You're a good teacher, ya know?" he asked. Lucy smirked.

"Of course I know, how do you think Ashley gets her good grades?" she asked. Natsu laughed.

"What's the next part of my training?" Natsu asked.

"That begins when you transform," Lucy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days went by slowly for Natsu. Erza and Gray had gotten the promise of being able to transform in a few days yesterday. Natsu was waiting (very impatiently) for his 'few days' to end. It was Tuesday and it still hadn't transformed.

Now he was sitting outside the school, waiting for Lucy to come out. After a few minutes, he picked up her scent, along with Ashley's. He stood up and ran towards her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the forest again. When they got there, Lucy looked irritated. "I don't see why you need me here for this anymore," Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "You'll see," his body started glowing. It changed into the form of a wolf and disappeared, leaving a light red wolf in it's place.

"Wow, you're hair color's different," Lucy said. "It's more of a light red than pink," she added.

Natsu didn't realize she said pink instead of salmon, so happy that he transformed. He was a dark red wolf with onyx black eyes. He still had his white muffler around his neck. His guild mark was on his left shoulder in a darker red. "I finally did it!" he yelled. Lucy smiled and transformed. She jumped into the forest and ran towards the guild.

"We start training again tomorrow!" she yelled, speeding off. Natsu followed her. He caught up to her and picked her up, throwing her in the air. She screeched as Natsu caught her on his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on, I'm faster!" _and I like carrying you…_ he added silently. Lucy sighed, and laid down on his head. Natsu was cheering on the inside. When they reached the guild, Lucy jumped off his head and ran into the guild. Natsu followed her.

Inside the guild, there was a fight going on. Natsu jumped into the fight while Lucy went to the bar. After a few broken tables, many mugs of beer being thrown, and a few people being knocked out, the fight ended. Natsu jumped onto the bar, sitting next to Lucy. "Hey, Mira!" he greeted.

Mira turned and smiled. "You've already transformed? Lucy must be a good teacher," Lucy practically glowed with pride.

"How do you think Ashley gets her good grades?" she asked. Mira laughed. "I haven't seen Lisanna around lately," Lucy said. "How's she been?"

"She's fine, school's just been busy," Mira said. Lucy nodded.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Mira's younger sister," Lucy said. "She's the same age as us," she added. Natsu nodded.

Gray and Erza walked up to the two. "Natsu, is that you?" Erza asked. Natsu just grinned. His grin was more toothy now that he was in his animal form. Lucy stood up.

"Have you seen Ashley?" she asked. Erza shook her head. Gray shrugged. Lucy nodded.

"Well, see you!" she said, jumping off of the bar. Natsu watched her as she bounded over to talk to Levy.

"So, what's it like, flame head?" Gray asked.

"What are you talking about, underwear prince?" Natsu asked.

"To be in your animal form, idiot,"

"Oh," Natsu said. "I like it," he added.

Erza nodded. "I will look forward to it," she said. She called to Mira and asked for a strawberry cake. Within the minute, Erza's eyes were sparkling as she started eating the cake.

Natsu ran over to Ashley as she entered the guild, grinning at her.

"Lucy's been looking for you," He told her, flicking his tail towards the golden cat's twin.

Ashley nodded and ran over to her. Natsu watched as Ashley started talking to the two cats. Natsu ran back over to the bar and started a fight with Gray. That's how the whole day went.

**SUNSETTTTTT**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Ashley, and Levy all walked out of the guild together. Natsu glanced occasionally at the twins as they silently walked. Lucy and Ashley stopped as they heard the wind gliding through the trees. They looked up at the branches. Natsu stopped and looked back at them.

"Come on, we'll leave without you!" he called, but the twins could tell his threat was empty as he stayed and waited for them. The golden furred cats sighed and ran over to the light red wolf.

"You didn't have to wait for us, Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu smiled at her.

"If I didn't you'd both be alone, and that would be boring," Natsu said. Ashley sighed.

"Don't you have your own house? You're always walking with us," she said.

"And end up staying there," Lucy added.

"Of course I have my own house," Natsu said. "I just like yours better," he added.

"Apparently, so does Happy," Lucy groaned. Natsu laughed at her.

"Of course he does! You always have fish!" he said. "He likes you two, and Suzie and Gwen, too," he added. Lucy sighed again.

"Suzie and Gwen are a lot to handle, I'm glad Happy can hang out with them," Lucy said. Ashley nodded.

"You two really love them, don't you?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Ashley nodded.

"Even though they have the smallest attention span the world has ever seen," Ashley growled. Lucy laughed. Natsu grinned.

Lucy jumped onto Natsu's back, then climbed up onto his head. Natsu looked up, only catching a glimpse of Lucy's ear. Lucy put her head on Natsu's. "You get a good view of trees up here, Ashley," Lucy said. Natsu felt her voice vibrate in her throat.

Ashley jumped up on Natsu and grabbed Lucy's collar in her teeth, throwing her off the wolf. Lucy landed on her paws, then leapt up and shoved Ashley off of Natsu. Ashley landed on her paws and growled. Lucy smiled at her, laid her head on Natsu's again.

Lucy put one of her paws on his nose. Natsu grinned wider. Ashley started running ahead of the two. Lucy sighed, and unsheathed the claws on one of her paws, and dragging it through Natsu's fur. Natsu had his eyes half lidded in pleasure. Lucy kept repeating the action until they reached the edge of the forest.

Lucy jumped off of Natsu and transformed. Natsu transformed after her. He stretched his arms up in the air. "It feels weird being in human form again," he said. Lucy nodded.

"It always does," she said. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and led her through Magnolia, leading the way to Lucy and Ashley's apartment. Lucy blushed, but it went unnoticed by the pink haired male.

When they got to her apartment, Natsu opened the door and strutted inside. There were five exceeds sitting on the living room floor. The exceeds were Happy, Suzie, Gwen, and two more he didn't know about. They were singing a song.

"It takes so long to start up a laptop,

it takes so long to update,

it takes so long to start up a laptop,

and now I'm going to be late.

It tells me to put in my password,

it tells me that I'm logging in,

it says that the update has failed,

and now I start over again."

Lucy visibly shuddered. "Not this song again," she muttered. Natsu looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Lucy sighed.

"They always sing it," she said. Gwen and Suzie looked up.

"LUCY!" they shouted, and flew over. The other exceeds looked up. The two that Natsu didn't know shouted Lucy's name as well and followed the other two. The two gray eyed exceeds looked over at Natsu.

"Who's he?" they asked.

Suzie and Gwen flew up, always happy to introduce people.

"Kendra, Zorrana, I introduce you to Natsu Dragneel." Gwen said.

"Natsu, I introduce you to Kendra and Zorrana," Suzie said.

"And suddenly, you're formal," Kendra said.

"We're never formal," Suzie and Gwen said.

"Sure ya ain't," Zorrana said, smirking.

Suzie started an all out war against Kendra and Zorrana, while Gwen looked around for anything that she could use to record the fight. Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped. Happy was busy daydreaming about fish.

Lucy went and sat down on the couch. Natsu sat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Lucy stiffened, than relaxed. Natsu breathed in her strawberry and vanilla scent. He closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the noise the exceeds were making. He opened his eyes again and watched as Suzie was punching Zorrana in the face, and Kendra was hanging on for dear life to Suzie.

Gwen went over to Lucy and sat on her head. "Where's Ashley?" she asked. Lucy shrugged.

"She can take care of herself, she'll be fine," she said. Gwen nodded, and Suzie came over to them, Kendra still hanging on to her and Zorrana walking behind her.

"Ashley would scare everyone who tried to hurt her!" she yelled. Lucy smiled at them, but there was still a bit of worry showing in her eyes. Natsu grabbed her hand.

"She'll be fine," he murmured, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu woke up to find his head laying on Lucy's stomach, also noticing that she was in her cat form. He looked down at himself and saw that he had transformed during the night as well. He smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked. He leaned forward and licked her ear. Lucy mumbled something before she relaxed again. Natsu grinned again. Lucy's tail flicked his face, and her paw moved over to his cheek. Natsu leaned into her paw, surprised that even though it was small it was warm. Lucy was snuggling closer to him. She felt her head being tucked next to her paw.

Natsu heard her groan as she started to wake up. He felt her tail flicking his face again. He felt her try to move away, but he put a leg around her body to stop her. "No, I'm comfy," Natsu said, his voice husky from sleep. Lucy was blushing profusely under her fur.

"We're going to be late for school," Lucy said. Natsu groaned.

"I don't want to go," He complained. Lucy sighed.

"We don't get a choice, Natsu," Lucy said.

"C'mon, Luce," Natsu complained. "Just one day!"

Lucy lifted her head up and looked at him, confused. "'Luce'?" she asked.

"Your nickname for me," Natsu told her. Lucy sighed. _My Luce,_ he thought. His eyes widened. _Wait, wait, wait….my Luce?_ he thought. Lucy slipped out from under his paw and jumped off of the couch, going into her human form. Natsu's ears dropped, missing the warmth she gave off.

He sat up on the couch, yawning as he went into his human form. Lucy smiled. "Come on, let's go," she said. She walked over to Ashley's room and opened the door. "Wake up, Ashley!" she said.

The girl on the bed groaned as she sat up. "I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled. She stood up and picked up her uniform off the floor, pulling it on. Lucy walked back to the living room, and watched as Natsu stood up from the couch. Natsu walked over to the door and pulled on his shoes. Lucy yawned slightly as she laced up her boots. Suzie and Gwen were sleeping on top of Happy in the corner. Natsu laughed as he saw them. Lucy smiled.

"They look happy," she said. Natsu nodded.

"They've had a hard time," Ashley said as she walked out of her room. "Suzie, Gwen, Kendra, Zorrana, Hana, Betsy, Sam, and Sonja are all related." she added.

Lucy nodded. Natsu looked back at the exceeds. "They look almost….calm," he said. Ashley smiled, and Lucy smiled brighter.

"It's hard to imagine," Lucy said. "They've never been calm, really, only when they're asleep," she added.

Ashley walked over to the two and laced up her boots with Lucy. Natsu sat down and watched them.

All three exceeds lifted their heads up, their eyes still closed, and said in sync, "Food…" before their heads dropped and they were softly snoring again. Lucy and Ashley looked at each other.

"They have a weird way of reminding us," Lucy said. Ashley nodded.

"Reminding you of what?" Natsu asked.

"Our lunch," Lucy and Ashley said.

Lucy stood up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Wow, they even made it," she said. Natsu looked up, surprised.

"You trust them to cook? With knives and stuff?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"They're good at it, too," Ashley added. Natsu's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me!" he said, as he watched Lucy pull out the food and put it in her bag, passing one of the bento boxes to Ashley.

"They make foreign stuff too, they're from a different country," Lucy said. "I like eating all the different stuff they make," she added. The two picked up their bags and left, Natsu following them.

"What do they make then?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled. "Why don't you ask them?" she said. Natsu laughed.

He ran ahead of the two, turning around and watched as they sighed. "See ya!" he yelled as he kept running. He saw a blaze of scarlet hair in front of him, and ran faster to catch up. "Morning, Erza!" he said as he caught up. Erza looked at him and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Natsu," she said. "Did you stay at Lucy and Ashley's again?" she asked. Natsu nodded.

"Apparently Suzie and Gwen can cook," he said. Erza nodded.

"That is good. They can use their talents to make me strawberry cake," she said. Natsu sweatdropped.

_Of course she'd think about cake,_ he thought. He looked back at the direction of where he came, hoping to see two blondes following them. Unfortunately, they aren't in sight anymore.

"Looking for Lucy and Ashley?" Erza asked. Natsu jumped as he turned back to her and nodded. "It's amazing, the difference between them at school and at the guild," she said. Natsu couldn't help but agree.

"Mira told Juvia something about Lucy and Ashley having trust issues," Natsu jumped at the voice behind them. Juvia was walking behind them.

"Trust issues?" Erza asked. Juvia nodded.

Natsu couldn't help but feel worried about what had happened to the two Heartfillias.

There wasn't much time to think about it as they walked into school grounds. People smiled and greeted them happily. Natsu returned the smiles and waves, Juvia ignored them, and Erza just nodded back.

Natsu sat down in his classroom and waited for Lucy and Ashley. He heard the familiar silence from the halls and knew that they were almost to the room. He watched the door open as the two walked in. He waved happily at them. Lucy and Ashley went to sit down, and the people started talking again. Natsu grinned at them.

"Hey Luce, Ash!" Natsu said.

"'Ash'?" Ashley asked.

"Another nickname?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.

Before they could continue the conversation, the bell rang.

**OM NOM NOM FOOD LUNCH YAY**

Lucy and Ashley sat down on the roof, taking out their lunch. Lucy opened hers happily.

"They made chicken wings!" Ashley said happily. Lucy wasn't saying anything as she happily devoured the meat.

Natsu opened the door and watched the twins eat…...whatever it was they were eating.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Chicken wings," Lucy said happily.

Natsu looked confused. "What are chicken wings?" he asked.

"Some foreign food, and Suzie and Gwen **(A/N que da sneezes)** make the best," Ashley said.

Natsu looked down at the meat, his mouth watering. "They look good," he said.

Lucy passed one over to him. "Try it," she said. Natsu happily took the chicken wing and took a bite of it. His eyes widened. He wolfed **(A/N no pun intended)** the rest and looked at Lucy, begging for another one.

Lucy laughed at him. "I told you they were good," she said. Natsu nodded. He leaned over onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy stiffened under him, and Ashley smirked at her. Lucy blushed and relaxed under his head.

Natsu smiled as he inhaled her scent. He brought his hand over to the side of her head and made her head lean down on his. Lucy blushed harder. Natsu closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

He woke up to someone poking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Lucy. He grabbed her hand before she could poke him again, and noticed how big his hand was compared to his, and how smooth her skin was.

"Come on, the bell rang," Lucy said, her cheeks a light pink. Natsu yawned and stood up, dragging Lucy up with him. Ashley grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from him. The two blondes walked off of the roof, Natsu following close behind. People stared at the tree as they walked through the halls, surprised that the Natsu Dragneel was walking with the freaks of the school.

**TO THE TRAINING BROS**

Natsu happily walked to the front gates and saw the twins waiting for him. He grinned and ran up to them. He stopped in front of them. "Let's go!" Lucy and Ashley looked at each other and smiled.

"Ashley is going to help with the training today," Lucy said. Natsu grinned, and nodded. Lucy and Ashley ran off towards the forest, Natsu following happily. The jumped and transformed when they entered the forest. Natsu let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he ran.

Lucy and Ashley led him towards a clearing, where they turned to face him. Natsu skidded to a stop, dirt occasionally flying out of the ground as he slowed down.

"The real training begins now," Lucy said.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I need to write more of these…..I like having a one sided conversation with you. So how's your day been? We go back to hell- I mean **_**school**_ **tomorrow…..I fucking hate Mondays…..so much….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **(A/N Kid….It's your favorite chapter…..)**

Lucy and Ashley smiled as they sat down on the ground.

"As you already know, all of us have our own power," Lucy began.

"And we're going to find out what yours is," Ashley added.

"How?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Ashley didn't respond as they lunged at him.

Natsu's eyes widened as he jumped back. Lucy and Ashley lunged at him again. Natsu could hear the bushes rustling and Mira, Suzie, Gwen, and Hana popped out. "LUCY! ASHLEY! LUCY! ASHLEY!" Suzie and Gwen cheered. Natsu felt Lucy and Ashley ram into his side, causing him to fall over. Lucy and Ashley jumped off of him.

Natsu stood up and glared at the twins. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Lucy and Ashley didn't reply. They both started crisscrossing their paths as they ran towards him, moved too fast to tell which one was which. Natsu was amazed by how in sync the twins were. He was jumping back very often, barely able to get a hit in.

Suddenly, a strange blackness surrounded Lucy and Ashley's paws. A few small white light looked like stars in the blackness. It was like part of the night sky had been ripped away to twirl around their paws. The blackness started to spread up their legs, looking almost like a tail.

The twins jumped at Natsu faster than before, Natsu could barely dodge it. One attack came after another, and Natsu kept gettin scratched by the twins' out stretched claws. Irritation grew in his body, and a sense of danger came over him as he kept getting pushed back.

The sense of danger grew to a breaking point.

Natsu's paws burst into flame.

His eyes widened and Lucy and Ashley stopped attacking him. They sat down, the sky like blackness disappeared.

"Fire, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Seems like him," Lucy added.

Natsu was still wide eyed at the fire. Mira walked up to him. "Congratulations!" she said. Suzie, Gwen, and Hana flew over to Natsu.

"FIRE NATSU! FIRE NATSU!" Suzie and Gwen chanted. Hana shrugged and joined in.

"Fire Natsu?" Mira asked.

"What about Lizard Natsu?" Hana asked.

Suzie and Gwen looked at each other. "Salamander Natsu!" they yelled.

"Salamander?" Natsu asked.

"Your nickname," Ashley said.

"That's how the other guilds are going to know you," Lucy added. The flames on Natsu's paws went out.

"Light them up again," Lucy ordered.

"How?" natsu asked.

"Concentrate," Ashley snapped.

"Aye sir!" Natsu yelled. He closed his eyes and pictured the fire around his paws.

"A spark's a start," he heard Lucy say.

Natsu concentrated harder. He felt a few more sparks. He felt Lucy jump up on him.

"That's enough Natsu," she said. Natsu opened his eyes and laid down. Lucy jumped off and sat down next to his head.

"Exhausted from thinking so hard, Flame Head?" a voice said.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled, jumping up. Gwen, Suzie, Hana, and Ashley burst out laughing. Lucy and Mira were giggling quietly.

Natsu looked around. "Hey, where's the Stripper?" he asked. The exceeds and Ashley were laughing harder as they walked away. Mira was still giggling as she walked away with the other four. Lucy just leaned on his leg.

"Gray wasn't here, Natsu," she giggled. He decided that he liked the sound.

"Then...how?" Natsu asked.

"Suzie and Gwen had a recording," Lucy told him. "Don't ask how they got it, I don't know,"

Natsu nodded and laid back down. Lucy leaned on his head as he rested it on his paws.

"You're warm," Lucy said, closing her eyes. Natsu pushed his head towards her body, his eyes closed.

"You don't look like a cuddler, Luce," Natsu mumbled. Lucy blushed and was about to jump back, until Natsu lifted a paw and made her lay down next to his head. Lucy found herself with her head laying on his snout. Natsu could feel her face warming up under her fur. He grinned and let his tongue drop out of his mouth.

Natsu felt a tongue run across his snout, and opened his eyes to meet Lucy's brown ones. Heat was practically radiating off of Lucy's face. Natsu closed his eyes again and felt her lick his snout again. He buried his wet nose in her fur, happily breathing in her addicting scent. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her small head next to Natsu's large one.

Natsu laid there in pure euphoria. He could hear Lucy breathing lightly and felt her deep and steady breaths brush past his cheek. He could feel her purring softly. If he was a cat, he would be purring, too.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu groaned. "What's your family like?" Natsu stiffened at the question. Lucy jumped in panic. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" she yelled.

Natsu grinned wolfishly at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Luce," he said.

"When I was younger, my real parents abandoned me at an orphanage. I was adopted by a man named Igneel Dragneel. When I was seven, he disappeared. I have no idea where he went, but I'm going to find him," Natsu said. Lucy snuggled her face into his neck.

"Sorry for asking," she murmured. Natsu leaned his head against her.

"I don't mind," he whispered. "What about you?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. "I...I don't remember them," she said softly. Natsu's eyes widened. "My father died before we were born and my mother died a little after me and Ashley were born," Natsu buried his nose into her side. "We were put in an orphanage but nobody adopted us until Makarov came, and he let us join Fairy Tail." she finished. Natsu put one paw on either side of her body and felt her leaning against his chest and her head was resting on his leg. He let his head fall on her body that was stretched out under him.

Lucy licked his shoulder, and Natsu grinned. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, Lucy's purring vibrating against his chest.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I gave you NaLu fluff :3 **

**Thank you to Shiranai Atsune, the special, and Ki05596. I hope that your Monday wasn't as bad as mine was. I couldn't find my earbuds this morning so I couldn't block out the noise of all the annoying people on my bus with my amazing music. And I don't mean my bus is just loud, I mean that I'm on the bus of people throwing at least 5 things per ride and running around on the bus. THOSE guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**If you guys didn't notice, I changed Betsy's description by her request. Thanks to Wo6koppo (cough, Kendra, cough) and Augustsun01 (cough, Betsy, cough). Oh, and by the way, those aren't their real names. All of the exceeds have fake names :3**

Chapter 9

Lucy was awake before Natsu was. She could feel him breathing, since she was stuck next to his chest. All the exceeds were standing in front of the two. Betsy was offering everyone Pocky, and ended up tripping over…..you know, what _did_ she trip over? Anyway, Suzie, Gwen, Kenda, Zorrana, and Sonja all had evil smirks on their faces as they talked to each other, most likely planning something. Hana and Sam were talking, and by talking…..Hana was talking animatedly to Sam and Sam could barely get a word in.

Lucy sighed as she watched the exceeds. Natsu was (surprisingly) still sleeping. Natsu mumbled something in his sleep. The group of 'evil planning' exceeds heard it though, and they stood in front of Natsu. Their smirks were starting to scare Lucy. "I wonder what 'Rushie' means," Kendra said.

"Don't you, Lucy?" Suzie asked.

"Rushie sounds a lot like Lucy," Gwen added. Suzie flew up.

"TO MIRAJANE!" she yelled.

"FOR THE NALU!" all the other exceeds yelled.

"AYE SIR!" Happy shouted, following as the exceeds flew towards the guild. Finally, Natsu started to wake up.

He lifted his head up and yawned. Lucy felt a burst of cold air and cuddled closer to Natsu. Natsu tried to look down at the golden furred cat, but with where she was, that was kind of hard. He laid his head back down.

"Mornin' Luce," he said happily. Lucy sighed. She squeezed out from under Natsu's head and cringed as she met the cold air.

"Dammit, why are you so warm?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Dunno, but you obviously like it," Lucy started blushing. Natsu grinned at her.

"Let's get back to the guild," he said. Lucy nodded.

Natsu stood up and walked towards the trees, Lucy at his side. "How come I always sleep better when you're next to me?" he asked.

Lucy blushed even harder. "How should I know?" she asked. Natsu laughed. He nudged her with his paw.

"C'mon, don't tell me that I'm not the only one!" he said.

"But you are," Lucy lied. Natsu pouted.

"Race you there!" Lucy said, and started running. Natsu grinned and followed her. Natsu easily passed by her. Lucy jumped up onto a tree and started to climb it. She made it to the first branch and leaped to the next tree. Then the next, then the next until she made it to the guild. She jumped down onto Natsu's back as he came out of the trees. Natsu jumped and turned his head to look at her.

"How did you…." he said.

"The trees **(A/N man, the trees!)**" she said. Natsu hung his head.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" he asked. Lucy shrugged. She jumped off his back and ran into the guild. Natsu grinned and followed her.

When they were in the guild, a fight had broken out. Natsu grinned and jumped in, and Lucy went to the bar. Mira smiled when she saw her. "Good morning, Lucy!" she said. Lucy yawned. "Someone seems tired! And from what the exceeds told me, you had a good nights sleep!" Lucy gulped.

"What are you talking about, Mira?" she asked nervously, her tail curling around her hind legs.

"Oh, the exceeds never lie to me about my ships," Mira said, still smiling. Lucy shuddered. _I'm killing them later,_ "And according to them, that's not the first time you've gotten all cuddly with Natsu,"

_And there goes their final meal, _"Mira, where did the exceeds go?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't know," Mira said. "Now, about you and Natsu…" Lucy gulped again.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she said.

"Aww, Lucy's in denial!" Cana slurred from her spot at the bar.

"No I'm not!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, it's obvious Natsu likes you too!" Mira said. "Rushie and Lucy do sound awfully a like!"

"Rushie?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "That's what Natsu said in his sleep this morning~!" she sang.

All the blood fell from Lucy's face. "H-he said that….in his sleep?" she asked **(A/N don't you hate how anime characters do that? Repeating what was already very CLEARLY defined?)**.

Mira nodded. "Suzie was _very _happy to tell me," she said. _She's dead,_ Lucy thought. _She better have her final words prepared, if she-_

"Hey, Mira," Natsu asked. "is Luce okay?"

Mira nodded. "She'll be fine, just calm her down!" she said.

Natsu gulped and looked over at Lucy. She was oozing an evil aura. "L-Luce? You okay?" he asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu, her evil aura gone. "Hm?" Natsu sighed in relief.

"What were you thinking about, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"How I'm going to turn Suzie into a pair of mittens. A nice, warm, brown pair of mittens," Natsu laughed nervously.

"Hey, Lucy," Mira said. "Don't you have school today?" she asked.

Ashley, who was sitting across the bar, ran over to them. "Screw that, we can skip today," she said. "Gramps would let us, saying how we have to deal with Fireball here," she said.

"What'd ya mean by that?" Natsu growled. Lucy sighed. _Here they go again,_ she thought. Ashley jumped on Natsu, and Natsu flipped over. Ashley made a 'ploof' sound, the air pushed out of her lungs. Natsu jumped up and Ashley fought to get her breath back.

"You okay, Ashley?" Lucy asked. Ashley nodded. Lucy jumped down next to Ashley. She helped her stand up.

Ashley glared at Natsu. She leaped at him again. Another fight broke out. "Wow, two fights in one hour?" Lucy said. "Natsu just made Fairy Tail more lively,"

Mira nodded. "He's going to get a reputation here pretty fast!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! So basically, my laptop is a piece of shit. It takes five minutes to load ANYTHING. And I mean anything. Like, I type an a, five minutes later, IT APPEARS! So I'm saving up for a new laptop. A mac. GO APPLE! Right now I'm writing this on my dad's bluetooth keyboard and my school iPad, and this is the best I can do for a while. So expect some long waits on the way. **

Chapter 10-

It was about a day later. Erza and Gray both had gotten their powers. Erza turned out to be the rare form of a female wolf. Gray was a raven colored wolf with almost the same color eyes, and Erza was a dark red wolf (she was smaller than the rest of the wolves in the guild) and had deep brown eyes.

Lucy and Ashley were sitting on a window cill. Natsu, Gray, and Erza weren't here yet, but strangely, Happy, Betsy, and Sonja were all there.

She thouht that Natsu and Gray were either fighting or sleeping in. As for Erza, she had no idea. Strangley, Happy, Betsy, and Sonja were all there. She flicked her eyes to the door for the up tenth time that day. Suzie and Gwen flew over to the two golden she cats.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" Gwen asked.

"What, you don't care about Erza?" Ashley asked.

"Erza's fine," Suzie said, waving her left paw in front of her. "We don't have to play parents for her," she added.

Lucy sighed. "I think Natsu and Gray are either fighting or sleeping, but I have no idea about Erza," she said.

"Maybe she went to go get some strawberry cake," Gwen said, looking up at the ceiling. Suzie nodded.

Lucy's ears twitched as she heard the door open, and turned her head towards it. Natsu and Gray walked in the guild in their animal forms, Erza behind them. Natsu and Gray were covered in scratches.

Lucy's eyes widened as she jumped off of the window cill, running over to the wolves at the entrance.

"What happened to you two?" she asked, sniffing at Natsu's pelt.

"Stripper's fault," Natsu growled.

"It's my fault now, huh Ice Brain?" Gray snarled.

"Ya wanna go, Ice Princess?" Natsu's hackles were rising.

"Enough," the two wolves felt a shiver run down their spine as the commanding voice of Erza reached their ears.

"AYE SIR!" the two males shouted. Erza nodded and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, have you seen Levy?" she asked, obviously itching to get on with her training. Lucy shook her head.

"I think she stayed up late reading," she said. Erza nodded and walked over to the bar. Lucy looked at Natsu.

"We have more training today," she said. Ashley's ears twitched and she grined, jumping down and running over to her twin.

"We get to beat you up again, we get to beat you up again," she sang as she left the guild. Lucy sighed and followed with Natsu next to her.

"So you and Gray were fighting, but what about Erza?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged in a wolfish way. "She found us pretty close to the guild," he said. Lucy nodded. Ashely started running to the clearing.

Lucy ran after her, Natsu quickly following and grinning. Ashley skidded to a stop. Lucy didn't stop in time and ran into Ashley. They tumbled into the clearing, with Natsu laughing from behind them. Lucy and Ashley stood up. Ashley glared at Lucy and Lucy smiled nervously. Natsu ran over to them.

Lucy looked up at him and her smile disappeared. "Let's start," she said. Ashley nodded and smirked. The twins backed away from Natsu and let the night sky thing (I haven't come up with a name yet) envelop their paws. Natsu closed his eyes and after a few sparks, his paws burst into flame.

Lucy and Ashley surged forward, with their claws extended, and Natsu jumped back. The two cats ran for him again and Natsu jumped over them, then turned around. Lucy and Ashley turned to face him.

"You have to go in for the attack at some point," Lucy said.

"So, DO IT!" Ashley growled, and the two jumped at him again. Natsu jumped back, then ran at the two. They jumped over his paws and on the ground next to him. He turned towards Ashley and scratched her nose. Ashley jumped forward, ignoring the cut.

Lucy jumped on to his back from behind him and dug her claws into her back. Natsu gritted his teeth and flipped over, forcing the air out of Lucy's lungs. He jumped up and Ashley scracted across his cheek.

Blood slowly seeped from the wound, but Natsu didn't notice. Lucy stood up, panting. Natsu lunged at Ashley before she could react and pinned her to the ground.

Lucy sat down. "You did good," she said, curling her tail around her paws.

"You can get off of me now," Ashley growled. Natsu backed away and sat down. Ashley got up and stretched.

"Congrats, you beat us," she said. "But your not close to being ready for actual combat yet," she added.

Lucy nodded. "You could think of this as...the warm up," she said.


End file.
